


Дело о старом кладбище

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что человека формирует среда. Интересно, какая среда смогла сформировать Шерлока Холмса? И при чём тут старое кладбище, на котором убивают людей? </p><p>Кроссовер с книгой Нила Геймана "Книга кладбищ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о старом кладбище

_— Мам, я пройду по вон той тропинке? — светловолосый мальчик лет пяти-шести показывает на проход между деревьями. Мать, сидящая с книгой на скамейке, рассеянно кивает:  
  
— Конечно, Джонни. Но не уходи далеко, хорошо?   
  
Мальчик уже на бегу весело кричит:   
  
— Да, мамочка, — и уносится исследовать новые территории.   
  
Мама не волнуется за малыша — в конце концов, кладбище окружено оградой, которая не даст ребенку выбежать на дорогу или потеряться, а в будке на входе дежурит кто-то из хранителей.   
  
У старого кладбища две части — это маленькому Джону хорошо известно из разговоров взрослых и из брошюры, которую дала ему хранительница на входе. Он отлично умеет читать и прочитал уже почти все, что было там написано. Но интересного так мало — изучать самому гораздо лучше. Сквозь зеленые ветки на тропинку просачивается солнечный свет, пятнает старые могильные камни. Кладбищ Джон ни капли не боится, он ведь уже совсем взрослый. Да и день на дворе. Светло и нестрашно. Ему нравится бродить между камней, читать надписи и выискивать что-то необычное. Вчера он нашел забавного металлического ангела, а позавчера — могилу с собачьей мордой. Гарри ему не поверила, но он не очень огорчился. Гарриет — это взбалмошная старшая сестра, они с Джонни не очень ладят. Но сестру никогда и не водят гулять сюда, где так восхитительно тихо, солнечно, и много всего интересного.   
  
Джон увлекается пятнами света на листве и не сразу замечает худого черноволосого мальчика, стоящего в тени дальних деревьев. Мальчик ему незнаком. Он одет в серый костюмчик, чистый, но явно не новый, тяжелые даже на вид ботинки и держит в руках листы бумаги и цветные карандаши.   
  
— Привет, — говорит Джон, подходя ближе.   
  
— Привет, — отвечает мальчик. Голос у него тихий и какой-то удивленный. — А ты меня видишь?   
  
— А не должен? — озадаченно мотает головой Джон, и тут его осеняет: — Ты призрак, да?   
  
Мальчик качает головой.   
  
— Нет, я не призрак, с чего ты взял? Я просто здесь живу.   
  
— А что ты делаешь?   
  
— Срисовываю надписи, — он демонстрирует карандаши и листы бумаги.— Мне надо научиться писать. Уильям так говорит.   
  
— А кто это — Уильям? — спрашивает Джон.   
  
— Мой воспитатель и охранник, — заученно, словно с чужих слов, говорит мальчик. — А ты умеешь писать?   
  
— Умею! — гордо говорит Джон. — И читать тоже. Я скоро пойду в школу. А ты пойдешь?   
  
— Не знаю, — мальчик пожимает плечами.   
  
— Джо-он! — доносится с главной дорожки, и мальчики вздрагивают. — Джон! Где ты? Нам пора!   
  
— Это мама. Мне надо идти. Но я приду завтра, ты ведь будешь тут завтра?   
  
— Я всегда здесь, — отвечает мальчик немного печально. — Как тебя зовут?   
  
— Джон Уотсон, — Джон протягивает руку, гордясь взрослостью жеста.   
  
Черноволосый мальчик серьезно пожимает протянутую руку и говорит:   
  
— А я — Шерлок Холмс.   
_  
  
  
Джону показалось, что его подбросило над кроватью метра на два. Он сел, вырываясь из объятий мутного сна, в котором старое кладбище причудливо переплеталось с воспоминаниями из детства, и было что-то еще про маленького мальчика... Он помотал головой. Снизу опять грохнуло. Джон спустил ноги с кровати, нашарил тапки, встал и пошел вниз.   
  
— Шерлок, ты не мог бы шуметь не так сильно хотя бы по ночам?   
  
Холмс выглянул из кухни, держа в руках пробирку.   
  
— Это был непредвиденный эффект, Джон, — пояснил он. — В любом случае, уже пять утра, ты все равно бы проснулся.   
  
— О да, не о чем беспокоиться, — проворчал Уотсон, пробираясь на кухню и обходя стол, усеянный осколками. — Я сделаю кофе. Ты будешь?   
  
— Да, спасибо, Джон, — отозвался Шерлок.   
  
Спать больше не хотелось. Джон запустил кофеварку, достал чашки и автоматически протер столешницу, покрытую крошками — Шерлок, видимо, соорудил себе сэндвич и съел его прямо на месте. Дождавшись, пока наполнятся обе кружки, он повернулся к столу. Шерлока уже не было, как и осколков. Иногда Джона поражало, как бесшумно может двигаться его друг. В первое время его это даже пугало, а потом он привык.   
  
— Шерлок, кофе!   
  
— Да, — донеслось из гостиной. Джон подхватил чашки и понес в комнату.   
  
С возвращения Шерлока прошло уже несколько месяцев. Жизнь на Бейкер-стрит не особенно изменилась. Некоторое время Холмс избегал дел, которые привлекали к нему внимание, а журналисты, в свою очередь, старались избегать Холмса. Но все постепенно вернулось на круги своя. Полицейское начальство и пресса, видимо, получили недвусмысленное предупреждение от Майкрофта, а потому Шерлока практически не беспокоили. Сам Джон был только рад вернуться к привычной жизни. Казалось, что Шерлок и не исчезал никуда, а воспоминания о событиях трехгодичной давности Уотсон старался гнать подальше.   
  
Хотя, если задуматься, оставались еще кое-какие неясности.   
  
— Шерлок, миссис Хадсон просила передать, что в субботу приготовит черничный пирог и хочет, чтоб мы были дома.   
  
Отрывистый кивок, и Холмс опять зарылся носом в книжку, которую штудировал уже второй день. Джон неслышно вздохнул. Нельзя сказать, что после возвращения Шерлок стал более вежливым. Но все-таки он как-то старался учитывать чужие просьбы: помогал миссис Хадсон, убирал результаты своих экспериментов с кухни, перестал грохотать в позднее время.   
  
А еще он начал уходить по ночам. Это было самое странное, и, честно сказать, более всего нервировало Джона.   
  
Шерлок и раньше, бывало, не ночевал дома, но только в связи с расследованиями. А теперь он просто уходил в сумерках и возвращался часов в девять-десять утра, как раз к завтраку. И никак не объяснял свое отсутствие. То есть обычно Шерлок говорил хоть что-то: «преследовал одного идиота» или «всю ночь просидел под мостом» — что-то краткое, из чего можно было понять, как он провел время. О своих нынешних отлучках Холмс просто молчал. А когда Джон спросил, ответил ему, что кое-кого навещал, причем таким тоном, что спрашивать дальше расхотелось.   
  
Не будь это Шерлок, Уотсон заподозрил бы стремительно развивающийся роман. Можно было позвонить Майкрофту, но пока никакой опасности Джон не видел. Шерлок возвращался невредимым, спокойным, даже каким-то умиротворенным. И Джон продолжал молчать и сгорать от любопытства. Спрашивать снова он не стал. Хоть и прошло время, между ним и Шерлоком все-таки пролегла еле заметная трещина. Джон с некоторых пор ужасно не любил тайны, но был абсолютно уверен, что просвещать его никто не собирается.   
  
  
  
Лестрейд позвонил ближе к вечеру. Джон весь день читал и спал, и это как нельзя лучше соответствовало его представлениям о выходном дне. Ничего определенного инспектор по телефону не сказал — буркнул только, мол, заедет через полчаса, у него труп. Шерлок на новость отреагировал вяло — пожал плечами и сообщил, что никуда из дома выходить не собирается. Джон кивнул и вернулся к книге. Холмс в последнее время энтузиазмом при виде новых дел не светился. Словно то падение с крыши повлияло на него больше, чем на остальных.   
  
Грег обещание выполнил — пришел через полчаса. Рухнул на диван без приглашения и высыпал на стол стопку фотографий.   
  
— Убийство, как ты любишь, — произнес он, придвигая фото к Шерлоку. Тот едва удостоил их взглядом. — Прямо у стен Хайгейтского кладбища. Всегда на рассвете, уже три случая было.   
  
— И что, вы не в состоянии найти обычного маньяка? — лениво спросил Шерлок.   
  
— Трупы чистые. Никаких следов. Отпечатков нет, волос, клочков одежды — ничего. Жертвы выбраны случайным образом, связей никаких. Всех троих убили ударом по голове, а потом вырезали на горле букву V. Ну, или римскую пятерку, это как посмотреть.   
  
— Ритуал? — поднял бровь Шерлок.   
  
— Наши думают, что это какой-то фанатик местных легенд. Видишь ли, в конце девятнадцатого века на этом кладбище вовсю охотились на вампиров. И говорят, что на могилах кровососов стоит как раз такая метка — буква «V».   
  
Шерлок перестал изображать лень и сделался откровенно раздраженным.   
  
— Лестрейд, с этим всем ты бы ко мне не пришел. Давай, выкладывай основное, или прекрати рассказывать сказки!   
  
— А трупов безо всяких следов тебе не достаточно? — оскалился в ответ инспектор, но рассказывать продолжил: — Наши эксперты говорят, что характер раны очень странный. Понимаешь, били с близкого расстояния, это явно дубина или бита. Били сзади, в затылок. При этом жертва не оборачивалась. Но все три тела были найдены на одном и том же участке дороги, на улице, которая пролегает между частями кладбища. Убийства произошли на рассвете, в это время там довольно пустынно.   
  
— И что? — не выдержал Джон.   
  
— Почему они не обернулись, Джон? — повернулся к нему Лестрейд. — Почему ни один человек не услышал шагов за спиной и не обернулся? Там негде спрятаться, неоткуда выпрыгнуть. С какой скоростью надо бежать, чтобы добраться до жертвы и замахнуться, а она при этом ничего не услышала? И нет, ни у кого из них не было плеера и наушников.   
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и замер — на лице у Холмса было написано жгучее любопытство. Однако стоило инспектору перевести взгляд на него, Шерлок тут же сделался скучающим.   
  
— Я могу съездить в морг, но, думаю, биографию жертв вы можете узнать и без меня.   
  
— То есть, тебе неинтересно? — переспросил инспектор.   
  
Шерлок покачал головой.   
  
— Это банально, Лестрейд. Твои эксперты ошиблись, или жертв просто отвлекли. Ты поймаешь своего маньяка, и очень скоро.   
  
— Ну, как знаешь... — Грег поднялся с дивана и пошел к лестнице.   
  
Джон пошел проводить.   
  
— По-моему, он взбесился от скуки, — пожаловался инспектор, стоя у дверей. — Только не хватается, за что попало, а наоборот — избегает. Если его высочество изменит мнение, дай знать, — он кивнул Джону и вышел.   
  
В этот вечер не произошло больше ничего примечательного. Кроме того, что, когда Джон спускался на кухню выпить воды перед сном, Шерлока не было. Ни в гостиной, ни в комнате. Джон даже не слышал, как он ушел.   
  
  
_  
— Как ты это делаешь? — маленький Джон требовательно смотрит на своего нового друга.  
  
— Что делаю? — спрашивает Шерлок.   
  
— Ты как будто исчезаешь. Я даже не сразу замечаю тебя.   
  
Шерлок на глазах надувается от гордости.   
  
— Меня этому учит папа. И мистер Спенсер. Тут все это умеют.   
  
Джон не понимает.   
  
— А где они все? Ну, те, о ком ты говоришь?   
  
Шерлок всегда называет очень много имен. Но никого из этих людей нет здесь, на кладбище, когда они разговаривают, играют вместе. Никого — только далеко на аллее сидит на скамейке мама Джона. Иногда по дорожкам ходят другие люди, но их Шерлок не знает, от них он прячется.   
  
— Они настоящие, эти люди? — допытывается Джон.   
  
— Если бы они были не настоящими, я бы тебе о них не рассказал, — обижается Шерлок. — Ты думаешь, я их выдумал?   
  
— Почему тогда я их не вижу?   
  
— Потому что ты слишком глупый для этого, — спокойно говорит Шерлок.   
  
Джона захлестывает обида.   
  
— Я не глупый. И я, в отличие от тебя, хожу в школу.   
  
— Я тоже скоро пойду, мне Уильям обещал. Но не в этом дело. Все люди там, за оградой, глупые. Посмотри, сколько здесь камней, — он показывает на ровные ряды кладбищенских плит. — А там, на той стороне кладбища — еще больше. Они все говорят со мной и учат меня. Если бы другие люди учились, как я, они бы не были глупыми.   
  
Джон оглядывается, и на мгновение что-то случается с его зрением. Он видит ряды могил и шелестящие листьями деревья, видит солнечные зайчики, бегущие по траве, видит голубое небо высоко наверху, но вместе с этим он видит и нечто другое. Сотни людей. Сотни пар внимательных глаз, которые смотрят на Джона из-за камней. Спокойно, совершенно без враждебности или злости. Они давно мертвы, но Джону почему-то не страшно. А потом наваждение кончается, и вокруг снова только ветви, и листья, и яркое солнце.   
  
— Видишь? — спрашивает Шерлок. Глаза у него светятся от радости.   
  
— Вижу, — зачарованно кивает Джон.   
  
В тот день мама долго не может дозваться его и, рассердившись, чуть было не запрещает играть на старом кладбище.   
_  
  
  
Хлопнула дверь. Джон сел на постели. Говорят, что подробные, цветные сны с сюжетом видят только сумасшедшие. Остается утешаться тем, что Джон практически ничего не помнил, кроме того, что ему снилось кладбище. Если разобраться, тоже не новость, оно часто ему снилось после мнимой гибели Шерлока. Наверное, это Холмс хлопнул дверью, возвращаясь с ночной прогулки.   
  
Раньше он бы сказал, где был. Раньше Шерлок Джону не врал. Он мог что-то скрывать, разумеется. Или обманывать, как во время того идиотского эксперимента в лабораториях Баскервиля. Но Шерлок в конечном итоге всегда говорил Джону правду. В этом был весь смысл — для Шерлока. Он рассказывал Джону, как обстоят дела, Джон говорил свое «потрясающе», и все были счастливы.   
  
Когда Шерлок вернулся с того света, он очень подробно рассказал Джону, как обстояли дела. Он сидел на диване, как примерный ученик, и рассказывал. А Джон слушал. Слушал про приключения норвежца Сигерсона, слушал про калифа в Хартуме и про Тибет, про Монпелье и эксперименты с каменноугольной смолой. И не верил ни единому слову. Не надо было обладать дедуктивными талантами, чтобы понять, что Шерлок врет. Его лицо не было обветренным после долгого путешествия, кожа на руках оставалась такой же мягкой, он был бледен — ни следа загара.   
  
За эти три года Джон не раз мельком видел знакомый силуэт на периферии зрения — просто молчал. Потому что если ты видишь силуэт своего погибшего друга, пусть и краем глаза — это верная дорога к психиатру. Шерлок сидел на диване и беспардонно лгал, и знал, что Джон это понимает, иначе бы не сочинял таких небылиц. Это было как в дурацкой игре — я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю. Шерлок никогда и ничего не делал просто так. Его поведение всего лишь значило — догадайся, почему я соврал.   
  
Но Джон слишком устал играть и угадывать. Наверное, ему просто стоило отдохнуть.   
  
В ванной зашумела вода. Джон тихо спустился вниз и зачем-то осмотрел подошвы ботинок, стоящих посреди ковра. Они были выпачканы в черноземе. Как будто Шерлок бродил по фермерским грядкам или прошагал многие мили по парку, среди кустов. Джон решительно ничего не понимал в этой жизни. Часы показывали пять утра.   
  
  
  
Звонок в дверь прозвучал очень неожиданно. Джон, разумеется, тут же помчался открывать. Не хватало еще, что бы этот полоумный визитер разбудил миссис Хадсон.   
  
— Майкрофт?! — поразился Джон, открывая дверь.   
  
Старший Холмс, как обычно, фальшиво улыбнулся и кивнул.   
  
— Доброе утро, Джон.   
  
— Вы соображаете, который час? Неподходящее время для визита.   
  
— Ну, вы же не спите. А что до вашей милейшей хозяйки, ее сон мало что способно нарушить, уверяю вас. Вы меня впустите?   
  
Джон молча посторонился, а потом проследовал за старшим Холмсом в гостиную. Шерлок сидел в кресле, завернувшись в халат. Майкрофт окинул его внимательным взглядом и повернулся к Джону.   
  
— Простите, но это несколько... конфиденциальный разговор. Мог бы я попросить вас...   
  
Джон только пожал плечами и поднялся к себе. Улегся в постель, но уснуть так и не мог. Ему казалось, что напряжение, сгустившееся в гостиной внизу, проникает сквозь пол и мешает расслабиться. Доносились невнятные голоса, однако слов было не разобрать.   
  
«Господи! — с тоской подумал Джон, — ну почему я не могу жить нормально? Жениться, завести детей? Почему мне надо непременно влезать в дела Холмсов?»   
  
Разговор становился все громче. Кажется, на этот раз повышал голос не только Шерлок. Джон вздохнул, поднялся с кровати и пошел советовать братьям выражать родственные чувства тише. Стоило открыть дверь, и Джон услышал, как Шерлок кричит:   
  
— Ты сам этого хотел! Хотел, чтобы я был нормальным! — это слово он выплюнул с явственным отвращением. — Чтобы я все забыл! Но я был нормальным. Там — я был нормальным, Майкрофт! Всегда!   
  
— Но ты ведь не забыл, так? — вкрадчиво возражал ему брат. — И ты не знаешь, как сказать Джону. Не обязательно устраивать демонстрацию. Даже инспектор скоро поймет, что к чему.   
  
— А мне плевать! — припечатал Шерлок, после чего братья резко замолчали. Джон физически почувствовал, как они смотрят в сторону лестницы.   
  
— Действительно, мы увлеклись, — произнес наконец Майкрофт. — Я позвоню тебе.   
  
Шерлок промолчал. Скоро внизу хлопнула дверь.   
  
— Хватит стоять на лестнице, Джон, — донеслось из гостиной. — У тебя начнет болеть нога.   
  
  
  
Через несколько часов позвонил Лестрейд и практически насильно вытащил Шерлока осматривать очередное место преступления. Джон поехал следом, потому что мечтал посмотреть на то, как Шерлок будет выкручиваться, чтобы не работать, ведь уникальность этого зрелища могла составить конкуренцию комете Галлея.   
  
Убит был молодой мужчина. Почему он выбрал для прогулки на рассвете именно эту улицу, пока не выяснили — он жил один, друзей и знакомых еще не нашли. Вообще район был довольно оживленным, но в пять утра было мало охотников побродить по этому участку Суэйнс-лэйн. С одной стороны дороги возвышалась стена восточной части кладбища, с другой парк Уотерлоу переходил в западную часть того же кладбища. Травмы были нанесены так же — сильный удар по голове и буква V, вырезанная посмертно на горле жертвы.   
  
— Что скажешь? — спросил Лестрейд.   
  
Шерлок покрутился около трупа, поверхностно осмотрел его и пожал плечами.   
  
— Ну, он торопился на свидание. Посмотри, как тщательно одет и выбрит. Много мелких порезов на лице — брился второпях, но вряд ли опаздывал, судя по одежде. Старых шрамов нет, значит, раньше не страдал такой неаккуратностью. Просто нервничал. Встреча была очень важной. В пять утра вряд ли назначают совещания, а парфюм у него слишком уж не рабочий. Возможно, торопился встретить даму сердца с ночной смены, тем более, тут рядом несколько больниц. Поищите там, может, удастся выяснить что-то.   
  
— Об убийце, Шерлок, — терпеливо напомнил Лестрейд.   
  
Холмс еще раз пожал плечами.   
  
— Аккуратен, педантичен. Следов практически не оставил, ни одного упавшего волоска. Работал, скорее всего, в перчатках. Ты мне прекрасно все рассказал еще на Бейкер-стрит: фанатик, у которого какие-то сложные отношения с местными легендами.   
  
— Обычно тебе мои предположения кажутся чушью, — недоверчиво проворчал инспектор.   
  
— Ну, должны же и вы когда-то быть правы. Пойдем, Джон.   
  
На возмущенное «Шерлок!», полетевшее в спину, Холмс внимания не обратил.  
  
Джон даже успел в этот день на работу. Смены в клинике становились все короче и короче — с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся к активной деятельности, естественно. Начальство подозрительно закрывало на это глаза, а Джон, в свою очередь, старательно не замечал сумм, появляющихся у него на счету. Он знал источник и не видел смысла возражать. Если у Майкрофта так много денег, то пусть платит и не думает, что Джон обязан ему чем-то особенным. Майкрофт, в общем, и не думал. Хрупкое равновесие устраивало всех. Но на работу Джон все-таки ходил — хандрящий Шерлок не был привлекательным собеседником, да и надо было чем-то заниматься.   
  
Дни были похожи один на другой. Иногда Джону казалось, что он может просто выписать с десяток рецептов, размножить их и выдавать весь день, не боясь, что надо будет выписать что-то новенькое. Зато рутина не мешала думать.   
  
Мысли крутились вокруг одного: друг, вернувшийся с того света, рассказывающий небылицы о том, где он пропадал. Ночные отлучки. Странные сны самого Джона. Подошвы ботинок, выпачканные в земле. Шерлок носил одежду с небрежной элегантностью и ухитрялся сохранить ботинки чистыми, даже ползая по прибрежному песку Темзы. Пренебрежение к одежде было у него верным признаком скверного душевного состояния. Все это напоминало завязку дешевого фильма ужасов, далее по сюжету малобюджетного фильма должны появиться ожившие мертвецы, а сам Шерлок обязан заиметь дурную привычку хлестать чужую кровь или питаться человеческим мясом. Тьфу. Придет же в голову.   
  
Вечером, придя домой, Джон застал Шерлока на диване. С книгой. Нет, с вежливым молчанием пора было кончать.   
  
— Я тебя видел, — сказал Джон.   
  
Шерлок поднял голову от книги, но промолчал.   
  
— Я видел тебя, Шерлок. Ты приходил ко мне. Несколько раз за время твоего отсутствия — я видел тебя. Хоть это и сложно было. Не веришь?   
  
Шерлок продолжал молчать, не отводя взгляда.   
  
— Хорошо. Ты приходил под окна Бейкер-стрит. Я тогда позвал миссис Хадсон, но она почему-то не заметила. Ты стоял в тени домов на другой стороне улицы и смотрел на наши окна. Я узнал тебя. И когда я угодил в больницу, отказавшись отдать кошелек банде подростков. Была жара, у меня все болело, и я никак не мог заснуть. Я видел. Ты сидел в коридоре ночью. Хотя медсестра говорила, что у меня галлюцинации,— он усмехнулся. — Потом ты бродил позади меня в Ридженс-парке, хотя и скрывался за деревьями. Я уже даже не пытался подойти к тебе, подумал, что это просто призрак или я, наконец, сошел с ума. Но ты был тут. Не было Тибета, не было Хартума, нигде ты не был и никаким Сигерсоном не назывался. Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?   
  
— Нет, — коротко сказал Шерлок и талантливо сделал вид, что увлечен чтением.   
  
Джон плюнул и пошел наверх, спать.   
  
  
  
_Лето в тот год на удивление теплое и приятное. Все стараются выбраться на прогулку, и в парках становится слишком людно. Именно поэтому мама Джона ходит с ним на старое кладбище.  
  
— Здесь я могу спокойно почитать, а Джонни так славно играет на дорожке и никогда не жалуется на скуку, — объясняет она, когда ее спрашивают, почему они ходят гулять именно сюда.   
  
В парке Уотерлоу, прямо за стеной, есть всевозможные игровые площадки, полные лесенок, канатов, перекладин, качелей и прочих радостей детских площадок. Но Джон никогда бы не выбрал парк вместо кладбища — там нет Шерлока. В парке все зеленое, мирное и совершенно нетаинственное. А на кладбище они с Шерлоком могут целыми днями изучать старые могилы, обследовать склепы и мавзолеи, смотреть на памятники и находить сотни мест для игр. Иногда Шерлок здоровается с кем-то, представляет Джона, но у того лишь иногда получается увидеть зыбкий силуэт над дорожкой. И то он не уверен, что не показалось. Шерлок с этим проблем не испытывает. Мало того, Джон видит, как он иногда входит в запертые склепы прямо через закрытую дверь.   
  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает он как-то раз, когда они сидят на старой могиле и Шерлок пытается срисовать ближайшего ангела.   
  
— Что делаю?   
  
— Ну, это, — Джон тыкает пальцем в камень под собой. — Ты ходишь сквозь стены. Ты говорил, что ты не привидение — ты врал?   
  
— Ничего я не врал, — обижается Шерлок. — Просто у меня есть... Уильям говорит, что это «свобода передвижения». А мама говорит, что я житель кладбища и поэтому могу делать разные вещи, которые другие не могут. Так что меня никто не видит, пока я здесь.   
  
— Но я же вижу, — возражает Джон.   
  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты меня видел. И потому что ты знаешь, что я здесь. Уильям говорит, это важно. Он мой опекун, — Шерлок явно хвастается. — Он учит меня всему.   
  
Джону немного обидно, потому что у него нет опекуна, только папа, и он решает поговорить о чем-нибудь другом.   
  
— А в шахматы ты играть умеешь?   
  
Шерлок мотает головой.   
  
— Я тебя научу! Меня научила тетя Оливия. Она говорит, я играю хорошо.   
  
На следующую встречу Джон умудряется притащить с собой большую шахматную доску. Он нашел ее на чердаке дедушкиного дома, но совершенно не заметил, что там не осталось никаких фигур, кроме одинокой белой королевы.   
  
— Ничего, — говорит Шерлок, когда коробка была раскрыта. — Она красивая, а остальные фигуры можно достать.   
  
Королева и правда хороша. Дедушкина доска старинная, работы конца восемнадцатого века, и фигуры сделаны в виде людей. Королева очень стройная, с длинными волосами и вдохновенным лицом. Через несколько дней Шерлок радостно приносит весь набор фигур, попроще, но там уже есть своя белая королева. В результате королева, принесенная Джоном, наблюдает за каждым их сражением.   
  
— Как полководец на холме, — говорит Джон, который уже тогда увлекся военными книжками. _  
  
  
  
В этот раз Джон проснулся самостоятельно, а не от шума. Сон опять не запомнился. Впрочем, он готов был считать это наименьшей из проблем. Шерлока с утра не было дома, поэтому удалось нормально позавтракать и собраться на работу. Два дежурства подряд без приключений — впервые за последний месяц. И Шерлок уже две ночи провел дома.   
  
Однако, придя домой, Джон понял, что рано обрадовался. Детектив явно куда-то собирался. Он и не скрывал особенно — сидел на диване полностью одетый, снова уткнувшись в книгу, в то время как обычно по вечерам предпочитал халат. В его случае это была почти манифестация.   
  
Отношения Шерлока и Джона строились на невзаимном уважении. То есть сам Холмс не считал зазорным украсть у Джона ноутбук, воспользоваться его чашкой или телефоном, заглянуть за плечо в блог. Но Джон давным-давно решил, что какие-то границы обязаны быть, и даже если Шерлок Холмс — беспардонный хам, то самому Джону становиться таковым не обязательно. Поэтому сам он старался границ приватности не нарушать. В частности, он не следил за Шерлоком, как бы ни был силен порыв проконтролировать, куда его в очередной раз понесло. Однако все когда-нибудь кончается, и терпение Джона не было исключением. Когда он выходил из дома, угрызений совести и в помине не было.   
  
Шерлока удалось проследить до метро. Джон рассчитывал на старую добрую слежку за машиной, но Холмс почему-то решил воспользоваться общественным транспортом. Они дошли до станции Бейкер-стрит, и Джон уже мысленно примерил на себя костюм Джеймса Бонда. Шерлока в толпе было видно за километр, а сам Джон, совершенно неприметный, тенью следовал за ним. То есть, Джон так думал до того самого момента, пока ему не пришла краткая смс: «Может быть, прекратим? ШХ».   
  
Когда он понуро подошел к ожидающему его у схемы метрополитена Шерлоку, тот невозмутимо убрал телефон в карман и спросил:   
  
— Ты хочешь поехать со мной?   
  
— Ты ведь мог оторваться от меня в секунду, — вместо ответа сказал Джон. — Почему ты этого не сделал?   
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.   
  
— Не хотел затягивать этот фарс. Я бы оторвался от тебя в этот раз, и в следующий, и еще несколько раз. В конце концов, это все равно привело бы нас к беседе. Ты хочешь поехать со мной?   
  
— Это относится к расследованию дела? — зачем-то уточнил Джон.   
  
— Можно сказать и так. Джон, если ты не...   
  
— Да, я хочу поехать, успокойся!   
  
— И вовсе незачем кричать. Пошли.   
  
Они в полном молчании доехали до Кингс-Кросс и пересели на северную ветку. Джон молча следовал за Шерлоком, не задавая никаких вопросов. Вышли они на станции «Арчвэй». Начинало темнеть. Шерлок шел быстро, явно зная куда. Они прошли мимо памятника кошке Дика Уиттингтона, мимо больницы, и Джон, наконец, сообразил, куда они идут.   
  
— Шерлок, мы что — идем на Хайгейтское кладбище? — спросил он.   
  
Холмс кивнул.   
  
— Ты с ума сошел? Там давно уже все закрыто, что бы ты ни вздумал творить!   
  
— Джон, помолчи.   
  
— Нет, я серьезно! Ты меня за идиота держишь? Думаешь, я поверю, что все это время ты уходил из дома, чтобы навестить чью-то могилу? Или у тебя прорезалось желание побывать на месте преступления?   
  
Шерлок резко остановился.   
  
— Джон. Ты хотел добиться ответов? Осталось совсем немного. И прекрати задавать бессмысленные вопросы.   
  
Они обошли восточную часть кладбища и направились к старинным воротам, ведущим на вторую, менее посещаемую часть.   
  
— Шерлок, тут все наверняка охраняется... — обреченно пробормотал Джон. — Ты собираешься лезть через стену?   
  
— Ничего подобного. Дай мне руку.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Джон. Дай мне руку и закрой глаза.   
  
Джону не впервой было слушаться самых идиотских, на первый взгляд, советов Шерлока. Так что он протянул руку, в которую Холмс немедленно вцепился, и закрыл глаза.   
  
А когда открыл, они были уже за стеной. У Джона даже не нашлось слов. Задавать вопросы было бесполезно — они только что были с той стороны стены, а теперь оказались с этой. Никаких трещин там не было, никаких тайных дверей, никаких проходов.   
  
А значит, спрашивать совершенно бессмысленно.   
  
Шерлок потащил его вперед, не отпуская руки. Они быстро шли куда-то сквозь переплетение дорожек и аллей, продвигаясь все дальше в глубину кладбища. Джон не был особенно суеверным человеком, но считал, что в темноте совершенно необязательно топтаться по старому погосту. В фильмах ужаса из этого ничего хорошего не выходит. Джон уже хотел об этом сказать, как Шерлок внезапно остановился.   
  
— Ну, вот, — сказал он.   
  
— Что? — спросил Джон, оглядываясь вокруг.   
  
Они стояли на небольшой поляне, в кругу из старых надгробий. На краю поляны виднелись приземистый склеп с изящной башенкой и полуразвалившаяся часовня.   
  
— Слушай, — примирительно начал Джон. — Я не знаю, зачем ты притащил меня на кладбище, но...   
  
— Ты все-таки решил познакомить меня со своим другом, Шерлок? — тихий, но ясно слышный голос донесся прямо от дверей склепа, и Джон невольно вздрогнул. Сумерки уже сгустились, но еще не стали непроглядной темнотой, поэтому ему удалось разглядеть высокого мужчину, направляющегося к ним. Он был одет в черный костюм, на взгляд Джона, несколько старомодный. Волосы незнакомца были аккуратно подстрижены и причесаны, а бледное холеное лицо придавало ему сходство с аристократом из старых фильмов. Приглядевшись, Джон с удивлением понял, что мужчина напоминает ему Майкрофта. Только волосы у него были не рыжие, а черные. Но длинный нос, надменные губы и особенно выражение лица — все это было крайне похоже на старшего Холмса.   
  
— Привет, Уильям, — сказал Шерлок. — Хотел задать тебе пару вопросов.   
  
Уильям сокрушенно покачал головой.   
  
— Шерлок, позволь напомнить, на меня твои эффектные выходки не действуют. Представь мне своего друга, пожалуйста.   
  
— Это Джон, — фыркнул Холмс. — Джон Уотсон. И я...   
  
— Шерлок, — перебил его Джон. — На меня твои штучки тоже не действуют, уж извини. Кто это?   
  
Холмс вздохнул, словно признавая поражение.   
  
— Это Уильям. Он мой воспитатель и опекун. Точнее, был им до тех пор, пока я не ушел отсюда.   
  
— Откуда?   
  
— С кладбища, — лаконично пояснил Шерлок.   
  
Джон умоляюще глянул на Уильяма, но тот, как видно, не собирался ничего объяснять.   
  
— Погоди. Шерлок, ты хочешь сказать, будто жил на кладбище, так, что ли? Слушай, это все очень остроумно и все такое прочее, но давай все же пойдем. Мне немного неуютно. Посмотри, туман поднимается, а от него всегда ужасно сыро, и...   
  
— Джон, — Шерлок проникновенно посмотрел на друга. «Ты идиот» — повисло в воздухе. — Приглядись. Это не туман.   
  
Джон никогда не размышлял над тем, как должны выглядеть призраки. Честное слово — никогда. Он смотрел фильмы типа «Привидения» или «Каспера», разумеется, все их смотрели. Там призраки были чем-то вроде белой фигуры разной степени плотности. Но нигде не говорили, что призраков можно просто не заметить, если не приглядишься.   
  
Шерлок был прав — это действительно был совсем не туман. На поляну вышли двое. И у Джона почему-то не возникло никаких сомнений, что они настоящие призраки. Ближе к нему теперь стояла высокая дама в платье викторианской эпохи, а подальше — джентльмен, одетый по моде тех же времен. Приходилось постараться, чтобы снова не видеть только завитки тумана, но и дама, и джентльмен никуда исчезать не собирались. Леди кивнула ему, как показалось, вполне приветливо, и Джон поклонился в ответ. В конце концов, он считал себя вежливым человеком.   
  
— Я знал, что ты их увидишь, — сказал Шерлок. — У тебя еще тогда получалось. Привет, мама.   
  
Джон его не услышал — он был поглощен ощущением полной нереальности происходящего. Было очень странно осознавать, что он не спит и не бредит. Он различал лицо дамы, ее чуть вздернутый нос и тонкие губы, аккуратную прическу. Ему даже казалось, он видит тусклый блеск обручального кольца у нее на пальце.   
  
— Как я и предсказывал, твоя склонность к эффектам никуда не исчезла, — покачал головой Уильям. — Гораздо проще было бы рассказать все твоему другу дома, не приводя его сюда.   
  
— Доказывать — утомительно, — отрезал Шерлок.   
  
— И ты собираешься объяснять ему все здесь? Всю ночь?   
  
— Слушайте, хватит разговаривать так, как будто меня здесь нет! — Джон перевел взгляд на Уильяма.   
  
— О. Извините, доктор. Не хотел вас обидеть. Но, в самом деле, это не разговор для холодной ночи на старом кладбище, как вам кажется? К тому же, я не завтракал, а ждать, пока я вернусь, будет слишком утомительно. Шерлок, твои вопросы могут подождать до завтрашней ночи?   
  
— В общем-то, у меня пока только один вопрос, — Шерлок поправил шарф и поднял взгляд на Уильяма. — Это внутреннее дело кладбища, так ведь?   
  
Уильям посмотрел на него в ответ и качнул головой.   
  
— Да, к сожалению. Но ты можешь помочь.   
  
— Я для этого и пришел. Когда стало ясно, что ты не разберешься.   
  
— Мои возможности тоже ограничены, — вздохнул Уильям. — Иди, Шерлок. Завтрашней ночью мы об этом поговорим.   
  
Холмс невозмутимо помахал рукой призракам, которые так и не произнесли ни слова, кивнул Уильяму, схватил Джона за руку, и они пошли к выходу.   
  
Джон отмер, только когда они оказались за оградой и медленным шагом пошли к метро.   
  
— Ты собираешься мне это как-то объяснить? — спросил он.   
  
— Да, но я не думал начинать разговор в вагоне метро, — спокойно сказал Шерлок. — Это не слишком удобно. Может, у тебя есть неотложные вопросы?   
  
— Миллион, — Джон вздохнул. — Почему эти призраки молчали? Они что — немые?   
  
Шерлок усмехнулся и покачал головой.   
  
— Вовсе нет. Просто им сложно привыкнуть, что их кто-то видит кроме меня. Они пришли посмотреть на тебя, но молчали, потому что мертвые вообще редко разговаривают с живыми.   
  
— Ага, — глубокомысленно произнес Джон и замолчал до самой Бейкер-стрит.

Когда они доехали до дома, был уже глубокий вечер. Джон растопил камин, сделал две чашки чая и уселся в своем кресле, ожидая объяснений. Он, в принципе, был готов ко всему. После увиденного — точно.   
  
— Одного не пойму, — озвучил он мысль, которая назойливо и глупо крутилась в голове всю дорогу. — Почему тебя тогда так напугала собака? Если ты видишь призраков и все такое прочее... ну, ты же в них веришь?   
  
Шерлок, уже облаченный в халат, закатил глаза.   
  
— Что значит «верю», Джон? Я знаю, что они существуют. Ты же не можешь сказать, что веришь в существование нашего дивана. И ты перепутал — я не испугался, потому что увидел собаку. Я увидел ее, потому что испугался. И это меня изумило.   
  
Джон помотал головой. Шерлок посмотрел на него с жалостью.   
  
— Я не боюсь привидений. И темноты и полтергейста — тоже. Я вырос на Хайгейте. И то, что я вдруг испугался демонической собаки, наводит на определенные мысли. Эти мысли и привели меня в то... состояние.   
  
— А, — с сомнением кивнул головой Джон. — Ну... да. Наверное, я понимаю. Ты вырос на Хайгейте. Хотя нет, стой! — он со стуком поставил чашку на столик. — Я ни черта не понимаю! Как ты мог расти на чертовом кладбище? Это все похоже на какой-то дурацкий фильм ужасов.   
  
— Давай я начну с начала, — мягко предложил Шерлок.   
  
Джон ухватился за этот тон и попытался заставить свою бедную голову работать. Шерлок был терпелив. Он был почти вежлив. Значит, ему настолько важно рассказать, что можно засунуть подальше свое неистребимое хамство. Значит, и Джону следует собраться и послушать.   
  
— Когда я был еще ребенком, всю мою семью убили. Зарезали, если быть точным, и неловко замаскировали убийство под ограбление. Организовал преступление мой дядя, который завидовал успехам отца и хотел получить его фирму и, в идеале, руку моей матери. Он и меня хотел убить, но я успел уйти.   
  
— Сколько тебе было?   
  
— Не знаю, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Как ты понимаешь, я знаю эту историю со слов своей приемной матери, а она в мое свидетельство о рождении не заглядывала. Но я был еще очень мал. Я просто выбрался из детской в сад через незапертую дверь, а потом добрался до кладбища. Моя семья жила совсем рядом. Убийце и в голову не могло прийти искать меня там. Но зато меня нашли местные обитатели.   
  
— Как Маугли, — вздохнул Джон, все еще пытаясь удержать свой рассудок от немедленной капитуляции.   
  
Шерлок непонимающе поморщился.   
  
— Забудь. Тебя нашли призраки? — о боже, до чего же идиотски это звучало!   
  
— Да. Мистер и миссис Джеральд Скотт Холмс, если быть точным. Они не знали, откуда я взялся, и приняли решение оставить меня на первое время, пока люди не придут за мной. Но на следующую ночь Уильям разузнал все об убийстве моей семьи, и они поняли, что возвращать меня людям нельзя, ведь мой официальный опекун — это дядя, который непременно повторил бы попытку.   
  
— Выходит, ты даже не Холмс? — не удержался Джон.   
  
Шерлок поморщился.   
  
— Я официально усыновлен семьей Майкрофта, если ты об этом. К тому же, мои приемные родители тоже были Холмсами. И именно они приняли решение оставить меня на кладбище.   
  
— Интересно было бы посмотреть на это совещание... — буркнул Джон.   
  
— Ничего интересного, — махнул рукой Шерлок. — У мертвых и живых много общего. Все собрались в старой часовне, галдели чуть ли не до рассвета, но решение приняли. Во всяком случае, так рассказывал мне Уильям.   
  
— А он тоже мертвый?   
  
— Нет. Но и не живой. Он тоже Холмс. Из другой ветви, но с моими приемными родителями они дальние родственники. Уильям поддерживал отношения со своими потомками, и, как ты понимаешь, когда мне пришла пора уйти с кладбища, меня отдали на воспитание в уже знакомую с моей историей семью.   
  
— Майкрофт! Да, мне сразу показалось, что они похожи...   
  
— Даже идиот бы заметил, что мы с Майкрофтом не братья. Но все слишком вежливы, чтобы спросить... — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Теперь ты можешь понять мои эмоции относительно так называемой семьи.   
  
Джон пораженно покачал головой.   
  
— Ребенок на кладбище... не представляю.   
  
Шерлок как-то странно посмотрел на него и криво улыбнулся.   
  
— Это сложнее представить, чем пережить, Джон. Моя жизнь не особенно отличалась от жизни других детей, разве что правила поведения у меня были другие, да возможностей побольше. Я учился читать и писать, срисовывая надписи с могильных камней. Потом меня отдали в обучение — поинтересуйся, кто похоронен на Хайгейте. Весь цвет нации, можно сказать, — он хмыкнул. — Мертвые учат лучше живых. Они не устают и обладают практически бесконечным терпением.   
  
— Теперь я понял, как можно быть таким явно образованным человеком, не зная самых очевидных вещей.   
  
— Какой-нибудь поклонник викторианской эпохи душу бы продал за мое детство. Но, по сути, оно было довольно скучным. Кладбище не бесконечно, и люди, обитающие там, совершенно не меняются. В этом и смысл смерти — ты остаешься неизменным. Консервируешься.   
  
Шерлок Холмс, рассуждающий о смысле смерти, совершенно не вписывался в структуру реальности Джона. Пришлось срочно менять тему.   
  
— Так что, все это время ты навещал своих... мм... знакомых?   
  
— Нет. Они же приняли решение о возвращении меня в мир живых, — он поморщился. — Мертвые вообще не очень-то любят общаться с живыми напрямую, говорят, что это дурно влияет на обе стороны. Но после того случая с Мориарти мне надо было скрыться. Кладбище для этого идеально подходило. Майкрофт с Уильямом, несмотря на свое фамильное ослиное упрямство, позволили мне принять это решение.   
  
Джон покачал головой, а потом несильно, но неожиданно пнул Шерлока ногой по голени.   
  
— Сукин ты сын, ты мне все врал!   
  
— Без доказательств для тебя это звучало бы фантастично. Гораздо эффективнее позволить тебе догадаться самому.   
  
— Догадаться? Шерлок, ты полный идиот в том, что касается эмоций. Да я бы принял хоть историю про зеленых человечков, я тут чуть с ума не сошел, думая, почему ты так нагло мне врешь!   
  
Холмс раздраженно всплеснул руками.   
  
— Не моя вина, что люди вокруг по интеллекту не всегда превосходят овощи. К тебе, Джон, это не относится, но и ты мог бы заметить. Мне сто раз на дню говорят, что я фрик — а ты ни разу не прислушался.   
  
— Ах, извини, если в следующий раз кого-то обзовут фриком, я сразу пойму, что он вырос на кладбище. Это, знаешь, немного не согласуется с моим пониманием объективной реальности.   
  
— Объективная реальность! Джон, ты и понятия не имеешь, что это такое. Твоя реальность — набор штампов, которыми жили твои родители и ближайшее социальное окружение. Ты миллион раз говорил мне, что я хожу абсолютно неслышно, но так и не дал себе труд выяснить, почему.   
  
Джон пораженно посмотрел на него:   
  
— А это связано?   
  
— Нет, я учился в Шаолине, — раздраженно съязвил Шерлок. — Разумеется, связано! Кладбище — это свой мир. Со своими порядками, законами и правилами, которые иногда нарушают законы физики. Когда ты растешь в этом мире, то становишься носителем определенных умений. Некоторые остаются с тобой на всю жизнь, а некоторые проявляются, только пока ты живешь на территории кладбища. Пример — способ, которым я провел тебя через стену сегодня ночью. Если бы меня не восстановили в правах после моего «падения», то я бы уже не смог этого сделать.   
  
— Восстановили в правах? Для этого требуется инициация?   
  
— Ничего особенного, просто ритуал. Но, в отличие от других, вполне действенный.   
  
Джон обхватил голову руками.   
  
— Это какой-то бред...   
  
Шерлок вздохнул, подвинулся поближе, так, что уперся коленями в колени Джона.   
  
— Я столько раз говорил тебе, что правдой надо считать только то, в чем ты уверен, то, в основе чего лежат объективные факты. Ты видел их на кладбище. И ты знаешь, что это не галлюцинации — ты вообще на редкость здравомыслящий человек. Ведь тебя не удивило, что я вернулся с того света, когда упал на асфальт с высоты шестиэтажного дома?   
  
Джон поморщился.   
  
— Ты мне все объяснил. И я не видел, как ты упал на асфальт.   
  
— И тут я тоже тебе все объяснил. Человеческая реальность — это просто небольшая часть действительности, которую люди согласились считать правдой. Я много раз тебе об этом говорил. Но сейчас у нас есть дела поинтереснее, чем твой кризис идентификации мира. Я обещаю ответить на все твои вопросы, если ты потом не сделаешь из этого фантастическую повесть, — он усмехнулся.   
  
Джон поднял голову.   
  
— Вы говорили про «внутреннее дело кладбища». Что это?   
  
Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.   
  
— Ты ухватил самую суть. Это значит, что убийства касаются чего-то такого, о чем Лестрейду и другим живым знать нельзя. Уильям дал мне подсказку. Поэтому я буду искать улики в сети, а ты пойдешь спать. Я не хочу, чтобы твой мозг пострадал от попыток вместить слишком много данных.   
  
— Не пойму, оскорбили меня или позаботились, но на всякий случай спокойной ночи.   
  
Джон встал с кресла и поднялся к себе.   
  
  
_Мальчик пробирается через запутанные ветки, наступая на чьи-то могилы и шепотом прося прощения.  
  
— Привет, молодой человек, — слышит он и тут же понимает, что это не живой голос. Джон постепенно учится их различать. Мертвые голоса глуше и как будто звучат с другой стороны чего-то.   
  
— Привет, — осторожно говорит Джон. — А вы где?   
  
— Я здесь.   
  
Он оборачивается и видит высокого смуглого человека. Человек одет в черные брюки и фрак, на его голове возвышается цилиндр, а в руке дымится длинная толстая сигарета. Папа такие называет сигарами, Джон видел их в табачном магазине на углу.   
  
— Здравствуйте, — на всякий случай повторяет Джон. — А вы кто?   
  
— Я Барон, — улыбается незнакомец.   
  
— Какой барон?   
  
Жители кладбища, когда Джону удается их увидеть, обычно представляются по всей форме. Что-то вроде «мистер такой-то и такой-то, лорд чего-то там». Просто «бароном» здесь никто не бывает.   
  
— На твоей родине меня зовут Бароном Субботой. Но можешь считать, что я здешний смотритель. И сойди с могилы благородного сэра Реджинальда, ему это не понравится.   
  
Джон ойкает и отпрыгивает с могилы в сторону.   
  
— Простите, — бормочет он. — Я не хотел.   
  
— Я пришел с тобой познакомиться, — Барон затягивается сигарой и выпускает клуб дыма. Почему-то запаха сигарет нет, хотя дым вполне плотный и настоящий. — Это неправильно, когда живые ходят среди мертвых, да еще и видят их.   
  
— Но Шерлок же тут живет! — возражает Джон.   
  
— Шерлок — маленькое исключение. Впрочем, я не вижу, чтобы ты приносил особенный вред.   
  
И тут на ближайшей дорожке появляется Шерлок. Он запыхался, куртка распахнута, а волосы торчат в разные стороны.   
  
— Джон! — обрадованно говорит он. — Я тебя искал. Пошли скорее. Привет, Барон!   
  
Барон кивает и приподнимает цилиндр.   
  
— Он правда смотритель? — шепотом спрашивает Джон.   
  
Шерлок отмахивается.   
  
— Никакой он не смотритель, он вообще не из наших. Он этот... вуду, вот.   
  
— А что такое вуду? — удивляется Джон.   
  
— Я еще не прочитал, — Шерлок нетерпеливо дергает Джона за рукав. — Пойдем!   
  
— Очень невежливо с вашей стороны, молодой человек, — чопорно говорит Барон, но видно, что он улыбается. — Я очень даже из ваших, просто у вас совершенно неправильная страна.   
  
Шерлок хватает Джона за руку и тащит по тропинке.   
  
— Тебя целую неделю не было, а я такое нашел! Пойдем, покажу.   
  
Они пробираются в самую заросшую часть кладбища, куда не ведет ни одна тропинка. Сюда, кажется, даже уборщики не добираются. Шерлок приводит Джона под большое дерево, где притаилась огромная уродливая могильная плита. Крест разломлен пополам и почернел, как будто обуглился на костре. Везде видны сколы и царапины, как будто плиту очень долго рубили или пинали.   
  
— Это — Врата упырей! — торжественно говорит Шерлок.   
  
Джон смотрит непонимающе. Шерлок вздыхает.   
  
— Врата, Джон! Я недавно их открыл, и даже побывал там!   
  
— По-моему, упыри — это что-то неприятное, — рассудительно говорит Джон.   
  
— Они глупые, — пренебрежительно говорит Шерлок. — И ничего не понимают. Их легко обмануть. Но там у них — целый мир! Пещеры, пустыня, красное солнце.   
  
— Разве так бывает, чтобы ворота вели в другой мир?   
  
— Еще как! Хочешь, мы пойдем туда прямо сейчас?   
  
Джон опускает голову и принимается разглядывать свои ботинки. Ему очень хочется побывать в стране упырей. За время знакомства с Шерлоком они спускались в самые глубокие склепы и пускались в опасные приключения, но целый мир — это, конечно, самое опасное и интересное, что только может быть на свете.   
  
— Я не могу, — говорит он.   
  
— Глупости! Конечно, можешь. Пойдем, — Шерлок дергает его за рукав.   
  
— Мы переезжаем, — вздыхает Джон. — В Шотландию. Мама решила, что так будет лучше. Папа потерял здесь работу, и мама хочет переехать обратно. Туда, где я родился.   
  
— А когда вы вернетесь? — тревожно спрашивает Шерлок.   
  
Джон снова отводит глаза.   
  
— Никогда. Мама говорит, это навсегда. Мы не вернемся в Лондон. Ей тут не нравится.   
  
Шерлок пораженно смотрит на него, а потом отступает назад.   
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет! Ты не можешь уехать!   
  
— Я пришел попрощаться, — уточняет Джон.   
  
— Нет! — Шерлок топает ногой. Он не плачет, а вот Джон чувствует, что готов заплакать. Но держится, потому что он старше и потому что он мужчина.   
  
— До свидания, — говорит он.   
  
Шерлок вдруг сильно толкает его в плечо, так, что Джон летит на землю. А потом, когда поднимается, Шерлока нигде нет. Он долго еще зовет его, пытаясь выбраться на дорогу, но Шерлок так и не приходит. Зато появляется Барон.   
  
— Он не придет, — Барон по-прежнему курит, и дым поднимается от сигары тонкими струйками. — Пойдем, я тебя провожу.   
  
Джон опускает голову, и они идут к выходу. _  
  
  
  
Джон спустился вниз в дурном настроении. Он проспал до полудня, но не выспался совершенно. В голове плавал туман вместе с обрывками очередного сна. Шерлок обнаружился в гостиной — сидел с ногами на диване, щелкая клавишами ноутбука. Джон встал в дверях, рассматривая друга. Вчерашняя история все еще не до конца уложилась в голове, но начала казаться до безобразия логичной. А отношения с Майкрофтом! Джон легко мог представить себе молодого человека, застегнутого на все пуговицы, только что из частной школы, который пытается привить хоть какие-то манеры этому «маугли», привыкшему смотреть на всех из-за ограды кладбища.   
  
— Он пытался сделать меня нормальным.   
  
Джон мгновенно вынырнул из размышлений и обнаружил, что Шерлок повернулся к нему.   
  
— Ты же о Майкрофте думал, — это был даже не вопрос. — Он старался, чтобы я был нормальным. Чтобы я считал его братом, а его мать — своей матерью.  
  
Джон покачал головой. Все было настолько очевидно, что он почти удивлялся, как раньше не дошел до таких мыслей. Асоциальность. Потрясающая осведомленность в одних вещах — и совершенное незнание других. Отношение к смерти — обыденное, спокойное.   
  
— Ты выпендриваешься потому, что иначе тебя не заметят? — рискнул спросить Джон.   
  
Шерлок усмехнулся.   
  
— Привычка. Долгое время мне надо было прямо обратиться к человеку, чтобы он хотя бы услышал меня. Приходилось быть... очень громким.   
  
Джон подумал, что Шерлока можно даже пожалеть. Странный мальчик в престижной школе, это...   
  
— А вот этого не надо, — строго сказал Холмс. — Без сантиментов, пожалуйста, Джон.   
  
Уотсон только фыркнул и пошел варить кофе.   
  
Когда он вернулся, Шерлок переместился за стол, причем вместе с ноутбуком.   
  
— Я кое-что нашел, — объявил он.   
  
— Что именно? — Джон подошел к столу и поставил кружку Шерлока рядом с его локтем. — Ты вообще спал сегодня?   
  
— Не очень долго. Но это несущественно. Уильям сказал, что это внутреннее дело кладбища. Если бы тут было замешано что-то по его части — он бы разобрался сам. Собственно, поэтому я и не хотел вмешиваться изначально. Но он не справился, значит, мы имеем дело на стыке реального и мистического. Условно говоря, конечно. Стоило принять во внимание эти факты, и я сразу же понял, где искать.   
  
— И что? — переспросил Джон.   
  
Шерлок ткнул в экран.   
  
— Смотритель кладбища Грэйфрайерс в Эдинбурге. Пропал некоторое время назад при загадочных обстоятельствах, просто исчез без всякой причины. Полиции не удалось проследить его передвижения, хотя Эдинбург так же укомплектован камерами, как Лондон. А этот Сайлас Бун просто пропал.   
  
— Я немного не понимаю, при чем тут наше дело.   
  
— Джон! Ну дай себе труд подумать! Внутреннее дело кладбища, связанное с миром людей. Это не вандалы, это убийства. С чего вдруг маньяку становиться внутренним делом кладбища? Вспомни, что говорил Лестрейд — жертвы не оборачивались, не видели своего убийцу вплоть до последнего момента. И ты же постоянно жалуешься, как неслышно я к тебе подхожу!   
  
Джон пораженно захлопал глазами.   
  
— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что этот убийца — он такой же, как ты?   
  
Холмс раздраженно стукнул по столу.   
  
— Да нет же! Ты думаешь, на каждом кладбище воспитываются смертные дети? Не будь идиотом. Он не воспитывался на кладбище, но имел к нему отношение, довольно тесное. Чтобы научиться таким вещам, требуется время. Кто проводит больше всего времени на кладбище? Сторож или смотритель.   
  
— Точно! — выдохнул Джон.   
  
— Как всегда. Я начал искать и нашел Сайласа Буна. Грэйфрайерс — достаточно древнее место и, между прочим, пользуется славой самого мистического кладбища Шотландии.   
  
— Надо дать знать Лестрейду.   
  
— Нет, Джон. Внутреннее дело кладбища на то и внутреннее. Тебе разве ни о чем этот термин не говорит? Мы прекрасно разберемся самостоятельно. А теперь иди, займись чем-нибудь до темноты. Мне надо подумать.   
На место они прибыли уже после захода солнца. Джон, как и раньше, закрыл глаза, сжал руку Шерлока и тут же оказался по ту сторону стены.   
  
— Интересно, как твой рационализм справляется с тем, что ты ходишь сквозь стены?   
  
— Законы физики, Джон, открыли люди. И то, что, по общему мнению, у этих законов нет исключений, вовсе не мешает мне их нарушать.   
  
Шерлок уверенно довел их все до той же маленькой часовни, соседствующей со склепом. Посмотрел на часы, вздохнул и замер, облокотившись на ближайшее дерево.   
  
— Уильям найдет нас, как только вернется, — пояснил он. — Остается немного подождать.   
  
Джон не особенно любил кладбища. На Хайгейте он был всего один раз, со своей тогдашней подружкой, которая была помешана на викторианской эпохе. Тогда экскурсия показалась ему неинтересной, а само кладбище — довольно жутким. Со временем его мнение ничуть не изменилось к лучшему. Шерлок, кажется, чувствовал себя прекрасно.   
  
— Не дергайся, здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда, — сказал Шерлок. — Твои попытки встать так, чтобы за спиной не было свободного пространства, довольно очевидны.   
  
Джон раздраженно покачал головой.   
  
— Я не дергаюсь. Просто здесь... странно.   
  
— А знакомым ничего не кажется?   
  
— С чего бы это? — подозрительно спросил Джон, но Шерлок уже отвернулся.   
  
Уильям появился бесшумно. Просто как-то оказался у часовни. Джон мог бы поклясться, что еще секунду назад его там не было.   
  
— Добрый вечер, Шерлок, — поздоровался он.   
  
Холмс отрывисто кивнул.   
  
— Выяснил что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Уильям.   
  
— Хочу выяснить, — отозвался Шерлок. — Что тебя смущает в поведении Сайласа Буна до такой степени, что ты решил дождаться меня?   
  
Уильям улыбнулся краешком губ.   
  
— Так вот как зовут этого настырного человека. Меня многое смущает, Шерлок. Этот мистер Бун слишком долго жил на Грэйфрайерс и слишком хорошо умеет видеть то, чего обычные люди не видят. Неудивительно, что он быстро подружился с местными жителями. Но это заметно изменило его поведение. Именно поэтому мы в свое время так старались оборвать твою связь с кладбищем.   
  
— Он сошел с ума? — уточнил Джон.   
  
— Ну, можно сказать и так. Видите ли, доктор, человеческая психика склонна к перекосам, особенно в таких обстоятельствах. Его возможности расширились, но его разум остался таким же ограниченным. Я не знаю, с чем связана его ненависть к этим несчастным, но, думаю, он сам считает свои действия логичными.   
  
— Я уже все готов считать логичным...— пробормотал Джон.   
  
— Это лирика, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Что конкретно тебя смущает?   
  
— Его видели на территории кладбища, — сказал Уильям. — В самых нехоженых участках Западной части. Но мы не смогли отследить, когда он уходит или зачем приходит.   
  
— Значит, он пережидает здесь ночи? — предположил Джон.   
  
— Увы, я предпринимал поиски и ничего не обнаружил. Поверьте мне, я искал очень тщательно.   
  
При взгляде на Уильяма не возникало даже мысли о том, что он мог искать не тщательно.   
  
— Хм... это какой-то абсурд. Зачем ему появляться на кладбище, если он не пережидает здесь ночь? Пережидать день — абсурдно, ему нужно убираться куда-то на ночь и потом приходить к рассвету.   
  
— Тайник? — предположил Джон.   
  
Шерлок покачал головой.   
  
— Возможно. В любом случае, мне надо опросить свидетелей. И, Джон — ты со мной не пойдешь. Экскурсоводы говорят чистую правду — здесь можно провалиться на ровном месте.   
  
— Но я же смотрю под ноги! — возразил Джон. И тут же осекся — интересно, а как это он мог все ясно видеть, если вокруг ночная темнота, а на кладбище не горят фонари?   
  
Шерлок явно понял, о чем он думает, и ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Вот именно, подумай над этим, — бросил он и быстрым шагом удалился куда-то по аллее.   
  
Джон беспомощно посмотрел на Уильяма.   
  
— Пока вы здесь, на вас распространяется кое-что из способностей Шерлока. Вы всегда отличались восприимчивостью.   
  
И снова Джон пропустил эту фразу мимо ушей. Было не до того. Он прошелся по поляне, разминая ноги, а когда повернулся, то Уильяма уже не было. Сгущался туман. Джон зябко передернул плечами и сел на траву возле мавзолея, мысленно прощаясь с новыми джинсами, которые потом никто от травы не отстирает. Кажется, он начал дремать.   
  
— Этот невоспитанный мальчишка оставил вас одного?   
  
Если бы у Джона были какие-то силы, он, наверное, подскочил бы, но его хватило только на то, чтобы обернуться. Рядом стояла та высокая женщина в старинном платье, которую он видел во время первого визита на кладбище. Джон попытался встать, так как сидеть перед этой дамой было немыслимо. Покачнулся, но удержался, облокотившись на стену.   
  
— Миссис Холмс?   
  
— Джоанна Холмс, — она улыбнулась. Если не приглядываться, то можно было представить, что это просто какая-то очень бледная женщина. Ну, слегка прозрачная.   
  
— Очень приятно, — пробормотал Джон.   
  
— Я подумала, может, вам будет удобнее внутри? — она кивнула на часовню. — Здесь, кажется, холодно.   
  
— Я думал, она закрыта.   
  
— Она и закрыта. Но вы сможете войти.   
  
Действительно, стоило ему подойти к двери часовни, как он почувствовал, что сможет без проблем пройти через дверь. Это сложно было описать словами — он просто знал, что пройдет, и все.   
  
Внутри было довольно чисто, хотя внутреннее убранство находилось в плачевном состоянии.   
  
— Шерлок когда-то жил здесь, — миссис Холмс вошла следом. — В этой части кладбища почти никто не бывает, только смотрители. Удобно было скрывать его здесь, пока он не вырос.   
  
Джон огляделся и увидел у окна небольшой приоткрытый ящик.   
  
— Да, это его вещи, — подтвердила Джоанна, проследив направление его взгляда. — Я думаю, вы можете посмотреть. Он не прикасался к ним уже давным-давно.   
  
Ничего особенно в ящике не было. Какие-то старые книги, большая карта Лондона, лупа с деревянной ручкой. В куче вещей что-то белело, Джон протянул руку и вытащил из ящика шахматную фигуру. Это была белая королева. Фигурка была сделана в виде высокой женщины в развевающихся одеждах. У резчика получилось предать ее лицу очень живое выражение — то ли восхищение, то ли вдохновение.   
  
— Похожа на королеву Боадицею, — усмехнулся Джон. Ему почему-то не хотелось выпускать фигурку из рук.   
  
— Шерлок очень милый мальчик, — невпопад ответила Джоанна Холмс. Джон поднял взгляд. Она стояла у стены, не глядя на него. — У нас с мужем не было собственных детей. Мы старались хорошо воспитывать его. Он раньше никогда не приводил сюда друзей. Только в раннем детстве, кажется, дружил с кем-то. Я знаю, Шерлок может показаться грубым, но он очень хороший мальчик. Он всегда старался помочь, даже когда был совсем маленьким. Всем помочь. Ему было сложно не показываться никому на глаза. Пришлось долго к этому привыкать, прятаться. Шерлок сейчас не слишком тянется к людям, он так привык, понимаете?   
  
Что-то очень трогательно было в этой призрачной, давно умершей женщине, когда она убеждала Джона в том, что Шерлок «хороший». Сразу хотелось уверить ее, что да, разумеется, он просто ангел во плоти.   
  
— Когда он только начинал карьеру, то нашел стихи для Лиззи. Тот самый том. Где-то разыскал и попросил вернуть Лиззи. Они дружили в детстве, но она скучала без своих стихов.   
  
Джон хотел было уже спросить, какую Лиззи Джоанна имеет в виду, а потом вспомнил. Голова явственно пошла кругом. Стихи для Элизабет Сиддал, кто бы мог подумать.   
  
— Я могу надеяться, что вы позаботитесь о моем сыне, доктор? — спросила Джоанна. Джон вздрогнул.   
  
— Э... ну... у него есть Майкрофт, и он...   
  
Миссис Холмс отмахнулась.   
  
— Это неважно, он не примет помощи от Майкрофта. Он так и не стал Шерлоку семьей, и никогда уже не станет. Вы же прекрасно это понимаете. Дом Холмсов для него был всего лишь временным пристанищем перед Университетом, и им остался. В отличие от вашей общей квартиры. Вы можете мне обещать?   
  
Джон покачал головой.   
  
— Я постараюсь, — сказал он. — Я постараюсь, правда. Но, мадам, я...   
  
— Остальное неважно, — вздохнула она. — Я беспокоюсь за Шерлока. Ему все-таки очень сложно жить там, в вашем мире. Конечно, он еще вернется к нам, но...   
  
Джона явственно передернула от спокойной уверенности во фразе про возвращение. И она это заметила.   
  
— Вам надо поспать, — радушно сказала Джоанна. — Они будут бегать по кладбищу, пока не рассветет. Шерлок не отступит, пока не найдет то, что ищет.   
  
— А потом он отправится в засаду и не позовет меня с собой, — пробурчал Джон.   
  
— Я разбужу вас, — предложила миссис Холмс. — Как только он решит пойти к воротам. Я обещаю.   
  
— Ну, хорошо... — с сомнением протянул Джон. Спать хотелось зверски, и даже перспектива улечься прямо на какие-то доски здесь, в часовне, совершенно не пугала. Он устроился на боку, предчувствуя, что спина по этому поводу скажет ему утром много хорошего.   
  
Положил руки под голову и как-то незаметно для себя задремал.   
  
  
  
Очнулся Джон от звука входящего сообщения. Часовню заливал свет, сочившийся из пыльных и частично разбитых окон. Телефон снова завибрировал, требуя внимания. Джон, моргая, посмотрел на экран. Сообщение поражало лаконичностью:   
  
«Подстрахуй меня у Врат. ШХ»   
  
Джон провел по экрану, словно надеясь изменить непонятное сообщение. Как бы не так.   
  
В каком смысле «подстрахуй»? И какие, ради всего святого, Врата? Джон вскочил, двинулся к двери и прошел через нее, даже не вспомнив, что это не согласуется с физическими законами. Поляна была пуста. Где-то пели птицы.   
  
— Эй? — неуверенно сказал Джон. — Кто-нибудь?   
  
Могилы выжидающе молчали. Джон попытался дозвониться Шерлоку. Абонент предсказуемо был вне зоны действия сети.   
  
Если бы Джона спросили, что в жизни с Шерлоком он считает самым раздражающим, он бы назвал вовсе не выстрелы в стену и не химические эксперименты. Более всего на свете Джон ненавидел чувствовать себя идиотом. А Шерлок предоставлял для этого поистине сказочные возможности. Например, стоять посреди кладбища и пытаться найти своих знакомых призраков было, с точки зрения Джона, потрясающим идиотизмом. Но ничего умнее он придумать не мог.   
  
Через пять минут лихорадочных размышлений над тем, что делать дальше, Джон решил просто заглянуть в другие уголки кладбища — вдруг там повезет больше? Топтаться на месте смысла не было, идти к главному входу значило терять время на объяснения со сторожем. Днем на Хайгейте было не страшно и даже, пожалуй, хорошо. Обилие зелени радовало взгляд, а мрачные могильные плиты казались всего лишь необходимой частью антуража. Джон шел и шел вперед, иногда перелезая через чьи-то захоронения и обходя склепы. Дорожки уже остались позади, в этой части, кажется, проторенных путей не было. На ходу он пытался перебирать в уме факты их общей с Шерлоком биографии и искать там хоть какие-то «Врата» на Хайгейте. Бесполезно. Они никогда не расследовали ничего, хотя бы отдаленно связанного с кладбищем.   
  
Спустя полчаса блужданий Джон уткнулся в какие-то совершенно непролазные заросли и решил сделать привал. Присев на какой-то камень, он вынул из кармана телефон и, ни на что особенно не надеясь, снова набрал номер Шерлока.   
  
— У вас не получится дозвониться, — сказал кто-то.   
  
Джон подпрыгнул от неожиданности и спешно поднялся на ноги.   
  
— Не надо так бояться, — попросил голос. — И постарайтесь немного успокоиться, иначе у вас не получится меня увидеть.   
  
Джон прикрыл глаза, старательно вдохнул-выдохнул пару раз и снова их открыл.   
  
— Другое дело! — приветливо улыбнулся ему высокий смуглый мужчина, обнаружившийся у ближайшей могилы. На нем был черный фрак, белоснежная рубашка и старинный цилиндр, лихо сдвинутый набекрень. В пальцах незнакомец вертел сигару. — Здравствуйте, Джон.   
  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался тот в ответ. — Кто вы?   
  
Мужчина улыбнулся.   
  
— Надо же, сколько лет прошло, а вы задаете все те же вопросы. Я Барон. Барон Самеди, но в ваших краях меня часто называют Бароном Субботой.   
  
Джон помотал головой.   
  
— В каком смысле «сколько лет прошло»? Мы с вами уже виделись?   
  
Барон присел на ближайший могильный камень, снял цилиндр и поставил его рядом.   
  
— Разумеется, виделись, Джон. И не только со мной. Просто вы не помните. Шерлок пытался вам напомнить, однако, как видно, не преуспел. Но это сейчас не так уж важно.   
  
Приключения последних дней научили Джона если и удивляться, то тихо.   
  
— Вы знаете Шерлока? — на всякий случай уточнил он, снова присаживаясь на камень.   
  
Барон кивнул.   
  
— Разумеется. Именно я в свое время принял решение оставить его здесь. Я, видите ли, хозяин Хайгейта. Здешний смотритель. Скажите, вы ведь в поисках Шерлока носитесь здесь, топча захоронения почтенных людей?   
  
Джон неожиданно для себя покраснел. Барон рассмеялся.   
  
— Нет, вы совершенно не изменились. Прикурите мне сигару, Джон. У меня не всегда получается, у нас сложности с огнем.   
  
Джон взял сигару из узких пальцев и прикурил от зажигалки, завалявшейся в кармане. Невольно вдохнул густой дым, пахнущий незнакомыми пряностями и почему-то жженым сахаром. В голове странным образом прояснилось, а сердце, стучавшее о ребра в ритме африканского барабана, немного успокоилось.   
  
— Ну вот, так гораздо лучше, — Барон принял сигару у него из рук и тоже затянулся. — Как я уже говорил, я Хранитель, и меня не устраивает, когда по кладбищу носятся сломя голову. Вы ищете других, но в таком состоянии у вас просто не получится их увидеть. Вам надо хотя бы минимально сосредоточиться, а вы нервничаете.   
  
— Шерлок написал мне сообщение, — Джон, как маленький, развернул экран к Барону, показывая текст. Дым от его сигары все еще поднимался в воздухе, завиваясь сизыми кольцами и окутывая говорящих. Слишком много дыма для одной сигары, но Джон этого не замечал.   
  
Барон прочитал сообщение и фыркнул.   
  
— Этот Шерлок… тоже ничуть не изменился. Разве вы не помните, что он имел в виду? Сосредоточьтесь, Джон. Разве вы не помните?   
  
Барон не походил на прочих призраков. Он был совершенно реальным, не собирался растворяться в воздухе. Его голос звучал доверительно и мягко, Джону казалось, он уже где-то слышал эти слова. В памяти всплыл один из старых фильмов про Бонда, там был человек, которого тоже называли Бароном — жутковатый тип во фраке и цилиндре, исповедующий вуду. Но в этом Бароне не было ничего жуткого.   
  
— Джон, — голос раздался почти над ухом. — Неужели вам не снились странные сны?   
  
Под закрытыми веками, в уютной темноте, Джон продолжал видеть завихрения дыма, продолжал чувствовать запах сахара и специй с острой ноткой чего-то спиртного, кажется, рома. Он словно мгновенно опьянел, и не было сил открыть глаза. Сны? Да, конечно, ему снились сны — он вдруг отчетливо вспомнил их. Сны про мальчика, который ходил на кладбище со своей мамой и там играл со своим другом. Они спускались под землю, искали сокровища и разговаривали с привидениями. А потом мальчик переехал в Шотландию, а мама сказала, что тот, на кладбище, был ненастоящим. «У всех детей бывают воображаемые друзья», — сказала она. Мальчик вырос и сам поверил в это. А потом забыл, люди быстро все забывают.   
  
— Боже… — простонал Джон, открывая глаза. Дым к тому времени окутывал его голову плотным коконом, пришлось разогнать его взмахами руки. — Мне было всего шесть…   
  
Он по-прежнему не мог точно вспомнить, что было там, в детстве, но сны — сны он помнил. Как вообще можно было их забыть?   
  
Барон сочувственно кивнул.   
  
— Вспомнили? У Шерлока сложные отношения с памятью, Джон. Люди быстро все забывают, но здесь, — он обвел рукой близлежащие могилы, — здесь есть только одна ценность. Самая величайшая из всех. Это память. Шерлок рос среди нас. Он ничего не забывает, и для него вы все тот же мальчик.   
  
Джон потерянно кивнул. Он помнил далекий солнечный день, когда приходил попрощаться с Шерлоком. Помнил восторг в серых глазах, когда они вышли к покореженной могиле. Помнил даже звонкий голос Шерлока: «это Врата упырей, Джон!».   
  
Он поднял глаза.   
  
— Отведите меня к Вратам. Я не смогу найти.   
  
Барон улыбнулся и протянул руку.   
  
Это место ничуть не изменилось. Все тот же черный разломанный крест, тот же изувеченный могильный камень.   
  
— На каждом кладбище есть такая могила. Она выглядит так, как будто ее облюбовали вандалы, но это не так. Никто не доходит до Врат, обычно они слишком далеко, чтобы живые могли почтить их своим вниманием. Но это к лучшему, — Барон подошел к могильному камню, неодобрительно покачивая головой. — Врата упырей — опасное место. Но Шерлока всегда тянуло к опасности. Пойди вы с ним в тот день — не знаю, чем бы обернулось дело. Для него самого это едва не закончилось плачевно.   
  
— Они правда ведут в другой мир? — спросил Джон. Тогда он так и не уточнил у Шерлока, что это значит.   
  
Барон кивнул.   
  
— Да. Упыри — жадные и тупые твари, они не принадлежат нашему миру, но нуждаются в пище. В мясе, если точнее. Одно время они здесь были частыми гостями. Заполонили все вокруг. Собственно, с тех пор и осталось слово «упырь». Сосредоточьтесь, Джон. Вопросы зададите потом. Слышите?   
  
Гул нарастал из-под земли, словно там проходила неизвестная ветка метро. Земля приглушенно гудела, едва заметно подрагивая. Шум приближался, равномерно нарастая, дрожь земли усиливалась. Казалось, сейчас неведомый поезд просто выедет из-под земли им под ноги.   
  
Джон ухватился за ближайшее дерево. Камень загудел, подпрыгнул, что-то ухнуло, а потом могила открылась, как крышка, сдвигаясь с места. Шерлок вылез, отфыркиваясь, таща за шиворот какого-то человека.   
  
— Ты вовремя, Джон. Но я справился сам, — весело заявил он, а потом рявкнул: — Вегх Харадос!   
  
Камень подвинулся на свое место.   
  
Шерлок был весь в пыли и песке. Изорванное пальто и посеревшие от грязи волосы делали его похожим на пугало, на правом ботинке красовалась дыра. Но Джон все равно был очень рад его видеть. И еще — очень хотел убить, но это могло подождать.

— Он прятался там, — радостно продолжал Шерлок. — Прятался в скалах у города упырей! Это же гениально, Джон! Никто не стал бы его там искать, а упыри слишком тупы, чтобы выслеживать мясо прямо у себя на равнинах.   
  
— Ты невыносим, — улыбнулся Шерлоку Барон.   
  
— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул тот. — Забери пленника. Уильям захочет с ним поговорить.   
  
Барон осторожно взял валяющегося у ног Шерлока человека за руку. Тот был бледен и истощен. Длинные волосы спутанными космами падали ему на плечи, обтянутые старой рубашкой.   
  
— Он без сознания. Довольно долго он и сам не сможет двигаться. Шерлок, зачем ты занялся снохождением? — вся эта фраза была сказана так ровно и спокойно, что Джон заметил вопрос только по реакции Шерлока — тот нахмурился.   
  
— Сны Джона, — пояснил Барон. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что снохождение плохо влияет на человека. Это зашло слишком далеко. Объяснись.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул. Джон окончательно прекратил что-либо понимать. Барон и детектив буравили друг друга взглядами. Ни один, ни другой взгляда не опустили, но через пару секунд Шерлок повернулся к Джону.   
  
— Извини, — произнес он. — Мне, правда, не стоило этого делать. Садись. Рассказ будет долгий.   
  
Они расположились прямо у Врат. Пленник продолжал лежать на траве, а Барон куда-то понятливо исчез. Джон совершенно ничего не понимал, но, поскольку ему обещали все разъяснить, чувствовал себя вполне неплохо.   
  
Шерлоку же, казалось, было неловко. Он принял независимый вид и говорил словно нехотя, цедя слова, что у него было верным признаком стыда.   
  
— Я узнал тебя, когда Стэмфорд тебя представил. Узнал бы раньше, но не приглядывался. В то время это не имело особенного значения, я ведь не собирался сюда возвращаться. Точнее, мне было запрещено, и я не мог нарушить запрета. Но все равно, я был доволен, что могу найти себе соседа, с которым общался в прошлом. Я не думал, что ты вспомнишь меня. Люди нечасто помнят в подробностях то, что случалось с ними в шестилетнем возрасте. А еще чаще люди забывают то, что не вписывается в их понятия о нормальности.   
  
Джон кивнул — это он мог понять. Он часто подозревал, что Шерлок принял решение соседствовать с совершенно незнакомым человеком не просто так.   
  
— Но потом я вернулся. Скрывать свои визиты на кладбище я не хотел, так же как и рисковать тем, что ты мне не поверишь. Пришлось заставить тебя заволноваться по поводу моих частых отлучек и использовать снохождение.   
  
Джон непонимающе нахмурился. Шерлок опустил глаза.   
  
— Я забрался в твои сны. И воскресил некоторые эпизоды, закопанные далеко в твоей памяти. Это одно из умений, которым меня научили здесь, и которое не исчезло со временем. Я и раньше этим занимался, когда работал с твоими кошмарами.   
  
Джону вспомнилось, как радовался, когда со временем его кошмары сошли на нет. Да что там — он практически перестал их видеть в первую же неделю, проведенную на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
— Но ты вытеснял эти сны, как раньше вытеснял кошмары, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Не вышло.   
  
Джон тяжело вздохнул.   
  
— Значит, ты не только мой ноутбук одалживаешь, но еще и в голове копаешься. Я могу быть уверен, что это был последний раз?   
  
— Другие твои сны меня совершенно не интересуют.   
  
— Спасибо. Хотелось бы ощущать себя в безопасности, — разумеется, Джон ему ни капли не поверил. Но Шерлок и раньше мог забраться к нему в голову. Невелика разница.   
  
— И… все? — неуверенно спросил Шерлок, поднимая глаза.   
  
Джон пожал плечами.   
  
— До этого я жил с психом, который палил по стенам от скуки и держал в холодильнике чьи-то пальцы. Теперь я узнал, что этот псих воспитывался на кладбище, ходит сквозь стены, разговаривает с мертвыми и орет непонятные слова, закрывая Врата упырей. Оказывается, приемные родители у него — призраки, а воспитатель, кажется, вампир, если верить канонам фильмов ужасов. И, знаешь, это логично. Мне даже стало легче. Нормальная жизнь мне и раньше не светила, так что попробую с ненормальной. Раньше неплохо получалось.   
  
Джон на мгновение почувствовал себя так, как будто подарил сиротскому приюту вагон игрушек и несколько сот порций мороженого. Шерлок смотрел на него неверящим взглядом. Подумалось, что Джон первый, кому сообщают всю эту интригующую информацию. Просто потому, что раньше никто не горел желанием ее выяснять. Джон постарался не думать об этом, рискуя впасть в сентиментальность, а Шерлок непременно заметил бы. И так уже сцена походила на извращенную иллюстрацию к дамскому роману — признания над телами поверженных врагов, опущенные взгляды и скелеты в шкафу.   
  
— Как ты вообще с таким прошлым умудрился проникнуться страстью к расследованиям? — пробурчал Джон, отводя глаза.   
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Это уж совсем элементарно. Посмотри вокруг. Что ты видишь?   
  
— Множество мертвых людей?   
  
— Именно, Джон! Множество людей, которые умерли не всегда своей смертью. Яды, кинжалы, пистолеты, удавки — о, викторианская эпоха была так восхитительно разнообразна! Где еще можно было получить такую полную информацию по всем английским преступлениям? Здесь все они, все — и преступники, и их жертвы.   
  
У Джона в голове зашевелилась какая-то нехорошая мысль.   
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать… ты хочешь сказать, что когда какой-то полоумный урод принялся кромсать проституток и складировать их в Уайтчеппел, вопя, что он Джек-Потрошитель… Шерлок, ты тогда не в полицейских архивах был, да?   
  
Холмс пожал плечами.   
  
— Могу потом познакомить тебя с Джеком. Ну, он предпочитает, чтобы его звали просто Джек. Тогда был особенный случай, Уильям и Майкрофт позволили мне… проконсультироваться.   
  
— Боже мой. А с Марксом ты случайно не знаком?   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.   
  
— Он ужасно скучный старик. Ты знаешь, я не люблю политику.   
  
Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на друга, а потом расхохотался. Смех был не истерическим, ему, правда, было весело. Шерлок, советующийся с Джеком-Потрошителем по поводу убийств, это было так… в духе Шерлока, черт возьми!   
  
Тело бывшего смотрителя Грэйфрайерс они отнесли в один из склепов и надежно заперли. Шерлок сказал, что хозяин могилы прекрасно позаботится о госте, а Уильяму они оставят записку. Если захочет разъяснений — явится на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
Они медленно удалялись по дорожке, ведущей к стене кладбища. Никуда не спешили, любуясь на окружающую буйную зелень. Джон думал, что кладбища больше никогда не вызовут у него мистического ужаса.   
  
— А что с ним сделают потом? — спросил он, кивая назад, подразумевая бывшего смотрителя.   
  
— Внутреннее дело кладбища, Джон. Может, просто запрут здесь. А может… это уже не мое дело.   
  
— Так почему этот Сайлас Бун убивал людей? Ты это выяснил?   
  
— Конечно, — Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — У него слабые экстрасенсорные способности. Такие люди всегда очень тонко чувствуют мир. И это не метафора! — он наставительно воздел палец. — Они видят в людях то, что мы называем душой. Это не телепатия, но очень похоже. Таким восприимчивым людям совершенно нечего делать на кладбищах. Психика не выдержала, и наш смотритель свихнулся до обидного быстро. Переехал в Лондон, бежав от своих недавних друзей, пытался завести знакомства на Хайгейте, но, как понимаешь, тут его никто не ждал. А убийства — это почти что побочный эффект. Он продолжал чувствовать людей, но вместо очков ему словно бы предложили микроскоп. А в каждом человеке есть что-то темное, Джон. И если увеличить это в миллион раз, кажется, что убийства — хороший выход. Он это и пытался сказать, вырезая метку «V» — нелюди, вампиры.   
  
— Мститель, значит, — кивнул Джон.   
  
— Можно сказать и так. Скучно, — Шерлок покачал головой. — С этими кладбищенскими расследованиями всегда так: кажется, что нападаешь на след преступления, а потом вынужден разбираться в метафизике.   
  
— Значит, были и другие?   
  
— Например, те письма, которые я достал для Лиззи.   
  
Сквозь ветки проглядывало солнце, и Джону казалось, что он продолжает видеть вокруг внимательные глаза мертвых людей. А может, это солнечные зайчики дурно влияли на зрение. Джон и Шерлок болтали, заходя все дальше и дальше. Казалось, кладбище никогда не кончится. И Шерлок смотрелся здесь органично. Он был гораздо более собой, чем на лондонских улицах. Джон едва не рассмеялся от простой отгадки образа нездешнего и таинственного Шерлока Холмса. Да он просто и был таким — нездешним и таинственным.   
  
— Слушай, а Барон — он кто?   
  
— Барон? Здесь когда-то был похоронен человек, исповедовавший вуду. Такие вещи на кладбище довольно многое значат. В нашей религиозной традиции нет должности смотрителя кладбища, вот и пришлось этому человеку принять на себя воплощение Барона Самеди, ведь других кандидатов не было, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Как говорится, свято место пусто не бывает.   
  
— Звучит не очень понятно.   
  
— Дело в вере, Джон. Вера — это очень мощный инструмент воздействия на реальность.   
  
— Не верится, что ты это говоришь…   
  
— Отбрось все невероятное, и оставшееся будет истиной.   
  
Они остановились у высокой стены, увитой плющом. Шерлок плотнее запахнулся в изуродованное пальто. Джон оглянулся через плечо — между деревьями на дорожке мелькала группа экскурсантов. Шерлок улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. Джон улыбнулся в ответ, сжал его пальцы, закрыл глаза и шагнул вперед.

Эпилог   
  
— Шерлок, звонил Лестрейд. По поводу дела Хилари — у него есть вопросы. А вчера ночью заходил Уильям. Был очень удивлен, что не нашел тебя на месте.   
  
— А, ерунда, — Шерлок только махнул рукой. — Он все прекрасно сказал тебе.   
  
Джон укоряюще покачал головой.   
  
— Все-таки это твой родственник, мог бы и не путать его с Майкрофтом. И Джоанна жаловалась, что ты не заходишь.   
  
Холмс застонал, накрывая голову подушкой.   
  
— Мне не стоило тебе так много рассказывать. У нас куча дел, Джон. С Хилари покончено, но в случае с диадемой еще много вопросов, а в деле со студентами наметился просвет. Кроме того, кто-то повадился открывать и закрывать Врата, а у экскурсоводов регулярно пропадают кресты.   
  
Джон закатил глаза.   
  
— Мне не стоило соглашаться работать на два фронта. Лондонская преступность — ладно. Но становиться вторым хранителем Хайгейта…. Я даже в обществе друзей кладбища не состою!   
  
— Составить тебе протекцию?   
  
В Шерлока полетела подушка с кресла.   
  
Жизнь продолжалась. Правда, к преступникам добавились ненормальные экстрасенсы (Бун не был последним), полоумные вандалы и психи с уклоном в сатанизм. Но так ведь даже интереснее. Иногда на Джона накатывало ощущение, что у него изначально не было никакого шанса выбрать другую жизнь. Все было сделано в тот момент, когда он заметил сероглазого мальчика и в первый раз с ним поздоровался. Когда это чувство особенно мешало жить, Джон подходил к каминной полке и брал в руки белую королеву, занявшую почетное место рядом с черепом. Вдохновенный вид королевы подсказывал, что выбор был правильным. Всегда был и всегда будет.   
  
В конце концов, не все ли равно, где воспитан твой лучший друг? Главное, что он лучший. Единственный в мире.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1 Это отголосок реально существующей легенды о Хайгейтских вампирах. Легенда свежая, двухтысячного года. Согласно преданию, на могилах вампиров на кладбище высечена буква V. Подробнее об этой истории можно прочесть вот здесь.
> 
> 2 Лиззи, или Элизабет Сиддалл — одна из самых известных людей, похороненных на Хайгейте. Элизабет была женой поэта и художника Данте Габриэля Росетти, и умерла совсем молодой. Безутешный муж положил в гроб любимой жене том своих стихов. Однако, через несколько лет ему стало жаль потерянных творений, и он раскопал могилу, чтобы достать и издать свои произведения. Критики о стихах оказались не лучшего мнения, а сам Росетти завещал похоронить себя как можно дальше от Хайгейта, которого боялся, как огня. Об этих событиях можно прочитать, например, в книге Бориса Акунина «Кладбищенские истории».
> 
> 3 Барон Самеди — пришелец из культа Вуду. Согласно классическим верованиям, Барон является своеобразным «хозяином кладбища». Он следит, чтобы мертвые и живые соблюдали порядок, и чтобы на кладбище все было спокойно. Барон всегда одет во фрак, на голове у него черный цилиндр, он очень любит крепкий ром и сигары. У каждого кладбища Барон свой — им, как правило, становится первый похороненный на погосте мужчина. Автор взял на себя смелость предположить, что если на Хайгейте похоронили какого-нибудь чудака, исповедующего Вуду, то почему бы ему не стать Бароном?
> 
> 4 На Хайгейте похоронен почти весь цвет нации викторианской эпохи. Уже упоминавшийся Акунин высказывал версию, согласно которой Джек-Потрошитель тоже похоронен именно там — ведь он, скорее всего, принадлежал к высшему обществу. Автору эта теория симпатична. Кроме Джека, на Хайгейте нашел свой последний приют Карл Маркс. В общем, Шерлока было кому учить.


End file.
